


A Pair of CLs

by Findaunicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, F/M, Leta is not too nice, M/M, Someone actually knows as much as Newt, They love their creatures more than humans, aka trying to steal Larissa's man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: CLs - Creature Lovers (Would've used Beast Lovers but Larissa is most definitely a woman, thank you very much.)Newt Scamander is not the only one with an undetectable extended Suitcase. Meeting someone just as enthused by Beasts, especially those more dangerous, with knowledge to rival his own is a dream come true. But will Larissa like him enough to keep him around?The Harry Potter world is not my own (quite sadly). But the Massey siblings are my own.





	1. Reluctant Meetings

     “Arrest them all. Make sure no wizard or beast escapes.” Larissa entered the concealed smuggler’s den with many others with the uniform coat draped on their shoulder as they obeyed their captain's commands. Making a beeline for the smuggled goods, she paid no attention towards the haphazard apparating smugglers or the determined aurors.

     But one smuggler made the mistake of trying escape with one of the cages. Flicking her wand, the man was was rendered unconscious with a quick spell. “Shhh, everything is going to alright.” She knelt between the larger crates, slowly taking off her necklace and the locket in the cage. “Come on, love. I won’t let anything hurt you.” The creature hissed at her hand, swiping its claws at her. “I know this is frightening but trust me. I’ll get you home.” The creature sniffed at the little open locket and hesitantly stuck a toe in. “that’s it. You’ll be safe there. Go on.” She had gone around and soothed as many as she could afford to when she got to litter of battle wolves in a corner.

     “Massey! What are you doing down there?!” She froze and quickly shut the locket, the last of the Battle Wolves protected before she got up and faced her Captain.

     “Sorry, sir. My locket fell of and I was just retrieving it.”

     He scowled, like he didn’t know how she even became an Auror in the Beast Department. “If I were a smuggler, you’ve been dead. Get your arse out of there and help the others like you’re supposed. If I see any more slacking, losing your locket will be the least of your worries.”

     “Of course, sir.” She scurried off to the others.

     “And Massey. There wasn’t any creatures in these cages were there?”

     She looked back at the several cages, she just vacated. “Of course not, sir.” She gave him a bow and left.

 

     It was only when she was back in her room, doors and windows locked and sealed with the blinds closed did she set the locket in the middle of her floor. “Engorgio.” The locket grew to the size of a suitcase. “Alright, Mama's coming.” A commotion came from her neighbors and while she wouldn’t care, it was the sound of a low timber of a male, two males. “Damn it. Reducio.” Slipping it back on, she quietly went out and knocked on the Goldstein sister’s door. “Tina? Queenie?”

     After some shuffling and slamming, the door opened to Tina, looking too stiff to be casual. “Lori. When did you get back from work?”

     “Just now actually. We caught a smuggler den over near 35th street. There were some kelpie and Griffins, poor things some were barely able to breath in that horrid air.” She gripped the locket around her neck thinking of those she had yet to make sure were well.

     “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Tina looked awkwardly into the apartment and back at her neighbor.

     “Lori, why don’t you join us for dinner?” Queenie dragged the black-haired young woman in, Tina looking incredulously at her sister. “What? She already knows about them.”

     Now it was time for the sharp eyes to turn to her. “Please don’t tell the landlady.”

     “If you tell your sister to stop reading my mind, it’s a deal.” Larissa took a seat, a strudel basically finished on the table.

     “Alright boys, you can come out now.” The sliding door to the bedroom opened and revealed a decently heavy guy who seemed like the one who everyone could get along with, though a bit sweaty. And a ginger, freckles littering his face and not looking at anyone. But the suitcase was the most interesting and he thought so too, seeing as he kept glancing down at it. “This is Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski. Jacob’s a no-maj.”

     “Nice to meet you both.” She shook both of their hands though Scamander seemed to be a bit awkward about it. “Is that murtlap bite? Have they treated you for it?” She turned Jacob’s face to get a better view on the bite. “Queenie could you get me a wet rag? Why did none of you at least clean it?” She wiped the wound and tried to squeeze some of the poison out.

     “You know about murtlaps?” Now he seemed interested.

     “Larissa works as an Auror in the Beast Department.” Tina said like it explained everything.

     “I’m a part of the team who shuts down traffic of magical creatures. I need to know all I can about the creatures I’m saving to know how to cause them the least amount of stress. Not that anyone else cares here.” She muttered angrily as she sent the rag to wash itself without use of her wand.

     “Wha--WHat does MACUSA do with the--uhhh--creatures they find? If I may ask.” Scamander’s head was tilted like he was trying to figure out a riddle.

     Taking a seat and a plate from Queenie, Lori dug into the last of the strudel. “MACUSA sends them to the Magical Creatures Reserve of America in Wyoming. They just want them out of sight and out of mind. But let me tell you MCRA shows no more respect for those creature than those horrid traffickers do. I dare say they are worse.” She growled under her breath, left hand fiddling with the locket.

     “And you? What do you think should happen to them?” She looked up to see him actually looking at her. Queenie and Jacob looked on interestedly and Tina was debating whether she wanted to know or not.

     “They need care and love to reframe their mind away the imprisonment and unwarranted cruelty they were forced into. They need rehabilitation and protection.” She sighed and rubbed her face in frustration. “But no one seems to care. No one sees how they just want to live their lives in peace, to protect what is theirs.” Staring at the empty plate in front of her, she thought of all the creatures she encountered so far. “I should get going. I have a long day tomorrow.” She had an off-day tomorrow. Queenie tried to speak up but one look from her friend shut her up. “It’s nice meeting you Jacob Kowalski, Newt Scamander.” She sent the dishes to the sink but paused before turning the door knob. “I would watch out for that bowtruckle, Mr.Scamander. I know many who would pay a pretty price for it. Good night.” Walking back to her apartment, she locked and sealed the door.

 

     Walking down the ladder of the locket, she could already hear the excited yips and growls of those who were used to her. “Hello, dear.” She chuckled at the demiguise that crawled up her shoulder and wrapped around her head. It crooned, petting her head in comfort. “I’m quite alright, Lulu. Just mad at my co-workers again. Shall we feed the others?” This time of interacting with the creatures in a magically rendered habitat for each one was the greatest moments of her life. The attention they each seeked, no matter how powerful and deadly they could be was adorable. Making her way around, she finally got to where she isolates the newly obtained creatures, three battle wolf pups huddled together. Getting them to trust her was the hardest part. First she feed them, adding a tasteless, colorless, odorless sleeping draught she specially made in Ilvermorny for situations like this. Once asleep she would examine and mend their wounds, making sure they could not reopen them. Then slowly she would acclimate them to her presence and the smells of the other creatures before making the walls of their safe room transparent so they could see and interact with the other creatures without fear of causing harm to anyone. And once they were well adapted she let them go about their way, roam around the different climates and habitats.

     “Welcome home, sis.” She turned and smiled at the boy not yet 20 walking towards her while feeding a baby kappa. Water dripped from the creature but neither paid any attention to it.

     “I’m home, Percival. How was your day?”

     “You know, the usual. Though it was quite a shock and hassle to get the creatures to settle down with the sudden addition of seven new creatures.”

     She sheepishly chuckled. “Sorry about that, Percy. But you know how MACUSA is.”

     “Yeah, I know too well.” She gave him a tight hug and kiss to the temple when a knock was heard from the house. “Were you expecting someone?”

     “Wait here and no matter what, don’t come up.” She raced back to the house, locking the door to her creatures. But something appeared in the corner of her eyes. “Lulu. What are you doing?” The demiguise crooned and stuck to her neck. “Fine but stay invisible, will you?” She breathed a little bit better when she saw nothing on her shoulder again. “Good.” Staring up at the hatch at the top of the stairs and sighed and climbed. Slowly opening to her apartment, she stepped out and quickly closed the locket, shrinking and accioing it around her neck. Looking behind, the tension of her worries disappeared and she huffed. “It’s you two.”

     “We need your help.” The ginger said with his funny british accent.

     “And you couldn’t ask Tina or Queenie?” She cocked her hip and placed both hands on her hips like a disappointed mother.

     “They wouldn’t understand the urgency. Three of my creatures got out and I need to get them back.”

     Now that was interesting. “You have more in there?” She nodded to the suitcase. He glanced down at it and back to her locket. “Fine. Which ones and are you positive there’s only three loose?”

     “I believe so. I need my niffler, erumpent, and demiguise back.” At the mention of demiguise, she felt her own swinging her excitedly.

     “Hold on. Lulu, please.” She tried to keep steady as the invisible demiguise was so happy to meet another like her. “Yes, I know you’re excited but calm down, love.” She couldn’t help the chuckle at her antics.

     “You have a demiguise as well?” His voice was filled with admiration and excitement.

     “I found her in a human trap in Japan when she was only a babe, her poor leg was entangled with the wiring and she severed enough of the nerves and muscles that she has a bum leg now. Come on, love. Let these nice men your beautiful fur.” It appeared, riding her back and staring at the two strangers curiously.

     “Oh, she is beautiful. May I?” Scamander made a move to hold Lulu, waiting for permission. Even the No-Maj looked fascinated.

     “If she wants to. He’s not going to hurt you, dear.” She scratched the head hiding in her shoulder. “I won’t let anyone take you away.” Slowly, Lulu climbed fully onto her shoulder, her left leg lying limp against her caretaker.

     Scamander let the demiguise test his arms before swinging down and into his waiting arms. “Oh, you poor thing.” He worried over the bum leg like a mother caring for her injured child. “But you’re in good hands, aren’t you? Merlin’s beard, she is wonderful.”

     “If you let her, she can be such a dear.” Lori sighed, wishing her co-workers were more like Scamander and Kowalski. “We should probably get going. We don’t want your creatures out for too long. Lulu, come here.” The demiguise leaped into her caretaker’s arms and turned invisible once again. “That’s a good girl. Please stay like that until we’re back home. And don’t wander off too far.” A croon from somewhere above her head agreed and she was satisfied to go.  “Let’s get your creature’s back.”


	2. Creatures are to be protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally catching Newt's creatures :D
> 
> Some of the movie plot has been changed for the addition of Larissa.

     “So how did the two of you meet?” Larissa asked as they walked towards Central Park.

     “Oh, funny story actually.” Jacob chuckled at the memory but she nor Scamander laughed, making his laugh die down. “I was going to the bank to get a loan for a bakery I want to make and this guy comes along and one second I’m holding a hatching egg and the next I’m at the vaults with him shaking a--what is it called--” “A niffler” “yeah, that. A niffler. Anyways, I accidently took his case as mine and it opened on it’s own. But seriously, you need to get those latches fixed.” As if on cue, a latch clicked open and the three stared at it before Scamander closed it.

     “So basically, you performed a number of violations of the law, proceeded to not even check if the suitcase was really your’s and now three of your creatures are on the loose. Though, you do look much better than before, Mr.Kowalski.”

     “Well, I was suddenly apprehended by Miss Goldstein before I could properly check.”

     “So you got distracted by a pretty lady?” She rolled her eyes at the blush and stammering of the british wizard. “I’m not going to really like you, am I?”

     “Well, I hope you don’t hate me.”

     She rose her eyebrow at him before turning to Kowalski in between them. “So did you get your loan?”

     “Sadly no.” He looked slightly amused with the two creature-loving wizards but continued with the conversation. “I didn’t have enough collateral.”

     “I’m sorry to hear that.” Scamander interjected, sounding genuinely sorry.

     She was about to state her hopes he will succeed next time as well when something caught her eye in the jewelry display. “Mr.Scamander, I believe I’ve found your niffler. Quite cute I must say.” Already having walked a bit past the display, he backtracked and stared at the niffler trying to blend in with the display, a necklace falling off its arm.

     “Reducto” the glass shattered and the two outside watched as the aloof brit demolished the place to get his niffler back.

     “Oh, for the love of--” She sighed and pulled something out of her pocket. A shrill whistle got the two’s attention as they swung on the chandelier. “I have something for you.” She singed, dangling a beautiful rose gold collar, beads of sculpted pearls on the edges. Rubies and sapphires gleamed here and there under the dim lights of the streets as a perfect emerald glistening in the center, lined with little gems of white. And just like a charm, the niffler scuttled towards her, trying to grab the collar. “Only if you take out what you already have. And I know you have quite a lot there, buddy.” She poked his rounding pouch, a small smile on her face as he tried to give her sad-puppy eyes. “Aww, you are so cute but nothing like my battle wolves. Come on. That’s it.”

     Scamander stumbled out, magicking everything back to how it was before. “Thank you.”

     “Learn how to respect human societal boundries and prioritize creatures, Mr. Scamander.” Her voice was cold and harsh but her hands were soft and kind as they pet the little creature sadly letting go of his goods. “Your enthusiasm is wonderful but your recklessness will get you killed one day and where would that leave your creatures?” She looked down and her frown was replaced with the same small smile as before. The niffler making grabbing hands at the collar in her hand. “Now, if I hear that isn’t all of it. I will take this back with force.” The niffler showed her its pouch like a child proving he didn’t steal from the cookie jar. “Alright, keep it safe, little guy. It is really important to me.”

     “May I ask where you got that from?” She glanced over to the No-Maj and back to the piece of jewelry in the niffler’s hands.

     “It was my mother’s, handed down from her mother, and so on. My father had several mistresses and my mother was one of them. But he hated me ever since I could remember. This is the last thing I had of my mother before he tore me apart from her and dumped me into the Appalachians.”

     “Oh, I’m sorry if I wasn’t supposed to ask.”

     She smiled at Kowalski. “It’s okay. It was a long time ago and I got to meet my first friend so everything turned out just fine.” Sirens were heard from the distance. “We should get going.” Grabbing the two, she apparated to Central Park just as an ostrich passed. “That is not supposed to be out. Or even in New York but whatever.”

     Sticking the niffler into his suitcase, Scamander started towards the bellowed call. “Ummm, would you mind wearing this?” He handed the No-Maj a Quidditch helmet.

     “Why do I need this?” He called out confused at the man running towards Central Park Zoo.

     “Your head is much more susceptible to breakage under immense force.” She sighed and patting him on the back before running off after the brit. “Do you have any other gear for Mr.Kowalski? I believe he may need it.”

     Just as the No-Maj caught up, Scamander pulled out a Quidditch vest and started to put it on him. “Just put this on and don’t worry.” She rolled her eyes but walked over the rubble, through the gaping hole in the brick wall.

     “Does anyone actually not worry when you tell them that?”

     “It’s my philosophy if you worry, you suffer twice.” He ran up to where Larissa was watching the Erumpent corner a hippo.

     “I believe she is in heat. You don’t have any musk by chance, do you?”

     “It would seem so.” He pulled a vial of erumpent musk and dosed his wrists with it.

     “Cap?” She held her hand expectantly as she let Kowalski smell the vial.

     “So what is that?” Safely capping the vial and tucking it in her breast pocket, the two watched as the Brit carefully walked up to the erumpent.

     “That is an erumpent. And this nasty stuff--” She patted the vial in her pocket “--was erumpent musk. Right now, she is in heat and has a strong need to mate, hence the hippopotamus.” She whispered as the ginger bent down, ready for the dance. “Usually they are quite friendly but like anything that is provoked, they will attack.”

     “What is he doing now?” They watched as he did a funny dance accompanied by odd oinking and snorts to make the set.

     “He’s mimicking the mating dance.” She quietly explained the dance and it’s equivalent to actual male erumpents in the wild as Jacob looked on in fascination. Towards the end as she was rolling into the opened suitcase, something flew towards them from behind and Larissa’s hand subconsciously caught a fish. Her sudden movement made the No-Maj jump. “Sorry, let me take care of this.” slowly turning and facing the seal, she waved the fish towards it. “Come on, darling. Do want this?” The seal bobbed its head with the motion of the fish. “There you go.” She tossed it in the air and it skillfully caught it. Coming up to kneel before it, she scratched behind its ear. “That’s a good boy. Let’s get you back inside where it’s warm.” Used to picking up heavier animals, she picked up the seal easily. “Sorry, Lulu. You’re going to have to share me for a bit.” A disappointed croon sounded from her hip. “I’m going to get this back where it needs to be and I’ll back as quickly as I can.”

 

     “Damn, she is strong. Are all witches like that?” Jacob asked as Newt stared at the woman who was like no one he had ever known.

     “No, I don’t believe so, Mr. Kowalski.” He replied, distracted by his thoughts. She loved creatures of all kinds so much. Even to give the last memento of her mother to his niffler. Why would she do that? And the locket she came out of? Was it like his case?

     “You can call me, Jacob.” He startled at the hand suddenly in his line of vision.

     Staring at the hand, he slowly grabbed hold, earning a strong handshake. “Newt.”

     “You like her, don’t you?” Jacob smirked, nudging the taller man. “She is quite the gal.”

     “Wha--I don’t--What are you--I--” He liked her? And even if he did, she hated him. “She hates me so it wouldn’t work anyways.”

     “People change, Newt. Maybe she’ll see you’re a really great guy.”

     “Alright. Ready?” They both shut up when they heard her voice. “Is everything alright?”

     “Yes, yes. Everything is perfectly normal.” He quickly said but he could tell she didn’t believe him and he looked away sheepishly. Meaning he didn’t see her face change.

     “Tina. What are you doing out here?” Newt froze. Damn it.

     “I could say the same to you, Lori. I’m going to have to take you all in.”

     “I really don’t think that’s necessary.”

     “You do realize what happening?” Tina hissed as she came closer. “There is a beast terrorizing the city and you are helping the one who probably let it out.”

     “How? Mr.Scamander, exactly when did you arrive to New York?”

     “I believe this morning.” He obediently answered.

     “Tina, the accidents have been happening for a week now. How could he be guilty of something he was not even here for?”

     “Then what is? Graves insists there is a beast on the loose and the only one with a suitcase of beasts is Newt.” Newt looked at the necklace that held her own case of creatures to her chest but said nothing.

     Before Larissa could answer, a trill came from her pocket. “I have to go. Something urgent came up. Keep out of trouble.”

 

     “Please, listen to me. You can not think this is actually a beast.” Larissa pleaded with her eyes to the Madam President from her place next to her Captain, who tried to shush her but failed. In the middle of the council room was a projection of the Senator Shaw, a dead Senator Shaw.

     “Than what do you purpose, Miss Massey?”

     “Stop lying to yourselves and actually look at the marks.” She stepped down, closer to the image. “No beast could do this. This was an obscurial.” The room erupted in gasps and disbelief.

     “There has not been an obscurial in America for centuries.” Madam President glared at her at the accusation.

     “It is clear what is going on.” Everyone turned to Graves as he stood up and walked closer to her. “She is only having the obscure assumption to protect her creatures--” her blood turned cold as he roughly tugged the locket off her neck. “--inside of this locket.”

     “No! You’re wrong! They would never hurt anyone!” She begged trying to take back her creatures.

     “Graves, arrest her.” She struggled against the invisible hold of cuffs and shackles as she tried to get her locket back.

     “Please, don’t hurt them! They are innocent!”

     “We will be the judge of that, Miss Massey.”

Never in her life did she hate a person like she hated Graves and Madam President. “Don’t hurt them! Don’t hurt my creatures!” She cried as the door shut the last glimpse of the shining locket.

      “Don’t worry. It don’t hurt.” She eyed the pool of silvery fluid surrounded by pure white walls. She tried to fight it but the moment the wand tapped her temple her mind cleared. The next thing she saw as the images of her mother, playing with her, calling her, singing her a lullaby. “Don’t that look nice.” She slightly nodded, a tear running down her face. “Don’t you want to go in?” She distractedly agreed and didn’t really feel the chair swooping behind her. But the image changed to her first friend, the lost common welsh green dragon. She smiled as the image nuzzled the tiny Larissa and protected her from hunters. She frowned as it roared at the people trying to capture him. No, don’t take him away.

 

     Queenie felt something scream, cry for protection. It was Larissa, a repeat of creatures, locket, and Graves echoes through her head. In her shock, the tray she had in her hand dropped, surprising the meeting of women in front of her. Scared for her friend’s life and ran. Bumping right into Teenie, Jacob, and Newt. “Lori’s in trouble. She keeps crying about creatures, her locket, and Graves.”

     “He must’ve taken her locket. Where is his office?” Newt frantically asked. Leading them to his office, they were stopped by the strong locks on the door.

     “I got this.” Jacob moved everyone to the side and and proceeded to kick open the door. Newt quickly ran and picked up the wand and locket, tucking them safely in his inside pocket.

     “Oh no.” Queenie gasped. “It already started.” Pulling Jacob, Tina grabbing Newt, she ran through the corridors and infinite columns. “She’s over there.” They spotted an open white light in the dark hall. Flicking his wrist, a spiked green and blue beast flew out and attacked the male guard. Running in and knocking the two nurses out, the image of a Common Welsh Green wrapping around a younger Larissa appeared in the silvery fluid. His heart broke as they watched the dragon fight for his life and her’s, protecting her from spell after spell.

     “Larissa!” Her head shot up from the image and she gasped at her situation.

     “Damn it.” She climbed the chair to stand on the handles. “You better have a way to get me out of this or I might just haunt you, Mr.Scamander.”

     “Call me Newt.” He smiled a bit as he whistled for the swooping evil.

     “Is that an actual Swooping Evil?” She watched it fly in wonder like she wasn’t going to melt like the chair currently was.

     “Could you please focus?” She turned back before realizing what he was trying to get her to do. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ll catch you.”

     “If you don’t, I’ll have your head and take your creatures as my own.”

     “Of course. Now!” He was slightly amazed how much trust she up in him as she leaped and landed safely in his arms.

     “Well at least I know you’re good for something.” She whispered before she pulled away. “We have to get my--”

     “Already got them.” She turned to see him holding out the locket and her wand. Like a weight had been lifted, she carefully held the locket, kissing it once. She muttered apologizes. “I’m sure they’ll forgive you.” Newt whispered as he brushed off the single tear.

     And then he was hit by the most grateful, beautiful look he had experience. “Thank you, Newt. Truly.” Whatever was happening was cut short when they heard a cough at the door. “And you guys as well.”

     “You’re welcome but we should probably get going.” Tina said, slightly jealous but happy her friend finally found someone worth her time.

     “It’s too risky to just mosey on out. I’m the most wanted criminal right now probably.” Lori pointed out.

     “Everyone get in.” Queenie took Newt’s suitcase. “Hurry.”


	3. Second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the last bit of the movie.
> 
> Sorry for the huge delay of updates. But here it is.

     Being in Newt's suitcase was an experience. Much like her own, the magically expanded place stored multiple biospheres and beasts of all kind. Her’s were always more of the dangerous type so it was nice seeing bowtruckles climbing around a tree, mooncalves swaying in the darkness. “Hold on.” She took off her locket and placed it on the ground. “I have someone who will love this. Engorgio.” Squatting next to the locket, she knocked three times with a pause between each. “Percy, come out here. It’s safe.”

     “Sis? There were strange men trying to get out of the house. Who were th--” The young man paused at the sight of the three behind her.

     “Percival, this is Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein, and Jacob Kowalski. Everyone, this is my little brother, Percival.” She helped him out and noticed the baby kappa still dripping on his back. “Dear lord, he’s having attachment issues, isn’t he?” She easily pried the infant off of his back and cuddle it as it made a gargling giggle.

     “Nice to meet you all. I hope my sister is not too much of a trouble.”

     “No, I rather think we are more trouble.” Jacob joked making the young man laugh.

     “True. She is much more responsible than most.”

     “Enough of me, I just wanted to let you see Newt’s own pocket nursery.” She nudged her brother further into the thick of it all. “Beautiful, no?”

     “This is amazing!” Percy laughed as he walked through each place in wonderment. “You rescued all of these?”

     “Umm, yes.” Newt didn’t seem to understand where his fascination came from. But he still followed around and showed him how to take care of his creatures with great enthusiasm.

     “So he’s been living there for how long?” Jacob came up to her and asked.

     “Ever since he was bit by a werewolf at the age of 3. That’s why my father kicked us out. He was afraid of what my brother would become and ordered his servants to get rid of us. But I ran with him. I couldn’t let them kill him.”

     “He’s a werewolf? Those exist?”

     She smiled sadly at the No-Maj. “The magic community sees them as an abomination, a taboo, whether they outwardly say or not. Because of their way of losing their human side on full moons without Wolfsbane, they are feared and shunned.” A howl pierced through the suitcase. “Hold him.” She dumped the kappa into Jacob’s lab as she ran to the darkness of the Mooncalves’ habitat. But the mooncalves were nowhere to seem, just a groaning teenager doubled over on the ground and a stunned Newt. “Percy! Percival! Listen to me. You don’t have to fight it. It’s going to be alright.” She slowly walked up to the curled up teen, pushing Newt slowly back to safety.

     “I’ll hurt you.” His voice was gravelly and rough, a piercing scream interrupting him.

     “No you won’t, Percy. Do you know how I know?” She slowly knelt next to him. “Because you are my dear little brother and you know I would not let anything hurt you. We protect each other, don’t we?” With a final howl, she was face to face with a half-shifted werewolf, the artificial moonlight not enough to completely change him. “There you are.” She softened her expression and spread her arms open towards him. “You won’t hurt me.” With a whimper, he hugged her tight with clawed hands and hid his slightly elongated face into her shoulder. “That’s it. Everything is going to be okay.” Slowly getting up, she carried him to the shack. “Sorry, Newt but may we use this for a moment?”

     “Of course, take your time.” It only took 5 minutes for him to calm down, though his claws still out, and for them to resurface.

     “I am really sorry about all of this.” Percival bowed in apology to the three.

     “More importantly, are you alright? Do you need any meat or anything? Chocolate perhaps?” Newt asked worriedly.

     Not used to that much concern from anyone but his sister, he slightly hid behind her with a slight blush and shook his head. “Thank you but I just need a good nap.”

     “Why don’t you go do that? Rest, Percy.” She kissed his temple and reduced the locket back to it’s small form after he disappeared. “I’m quite sorry about that. I forgot to mention balls of white light is not good for him.”

     “So artificial moonlight isn’t as potent as actual moonlight?”

     “No, I haven’t exactly figured out why but no.”

     “Okay before you two get into your little discussion on beasts, shouldn’t we find your other creatures?” Jacob interrupted for good reason.

     On the rooftop of Jacob’s apartment, Larissa played with Lulu as she swung around her arm and body like it was her jungle gym. “So which ones are left?” Tina asked.

     “Just one actually. But the thing is--uhhh--” Newt scratched his head in that awkward cute way. “He’s a demiguise and spends most of his time invisible.”

     “Invisible.” Tina scoffed. “How do you--?”

     “With immense luck.” Newt interrupted.

     “Or with another demiguise.” Larissa sighs and walks over to them. “Or did you forget about Lulu here?”

 

     She knew she suggested it and all but she didn’t think it would work so well. As the five ducked to carefully watch the male demiguise pick candy off a display, Lulu walked up to him with a lollipop she found from who knows where. Dougal looked at her like he didn’t believe a female demiguise was next to him but accepted the candy and stuck it in the purse. Following the two, now for some reason hand in hand, they got up to the attic. “So I may have been wrong.”

     “You think?” Larissa huffed with annoyance but watched with fascination at the Occamy above their heads. He glanced at his fellow creature lover in confusion. At some point, she seemed to like him and most definitely his creatures, but on others, she hated him. It was getting quite confusing.

     “What is he doing?” Tina asked cautiously. She had never seen such a large beast before. Lulu had stepped back and watched from a distance.

     “Babysitting.” Newt replied carefully setting the suitcase next to the demiguise. “I thought he was the last one but I was mistaken.”

     And that’s when they saw it. How it took so long, Larissa didn’t know. “What is that?”

     “An Occamy. They grow to fit the available space.” Larissa watched as Newt started the process of getting it back into his case but a glowing blue caught her attention.

     “Lulu?” The demiguise blinked and quietly walked past her. Right before Queenie tipped it as the witch walked forward entranced, Lulu snatched the red ornament ball out of the way. She must have seen the future. “Good girl.” She whispered and now with the Occamy successfully back into his case, she watched with a smile as the two demiguises cuddled around each other in Dougal’s nest.

     “Do I offend you?” She looked over at Newt’s sudden question as he sorted nuts and beans.

     “Ummm? Not really?” She replied but didn’t exactly know what he meant by his question or why he would ask.

     “That’s good.” He muttered but before she could question him anymore, Jacob called her over to see and tell him about another creature. But she did glance back at the man that perplexed her and was honestly quite interesting. Not to mention fun to tease.

     “You should tell him.” The jolly man said as they watched the graphorns run around their plains.

     She didn’t have to see him to know he had a giant smirk on his face like he knew something she didn’t. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Mr. Kowalski.” She curtly said, pointedly not looking over to him or the subject of the conversation.

     “Oh I think you do, Miss Massey.”

     She huffed but snuck a glance at Newt, seeing clear discomfort as he talked to Queenie. “I don’t think he would want to hold himself down with someone like me.” She whispered facing the graphorns once again, missing the glance both Queenie and Newt gave towards her just as Tina interrupted them.

     “What do you mean?”

     “I’m not exactly one without a mountain of baggage trailing behind me.” She ran a hand through her hair, conflicted with everything. “Even without the locket full of illegal creatures and a werewolf brother, I myself am so messed up I don’t know how I’m not crazy yet. Plus I have none of the perfect features the Goldstein sisters have. No man could want someone like me.” A sad smile appeared on her face as she stared at nothing.

     “I think you’re a wonderful person, Larissa. And so what if you don’t think you’re as pretty or you think you’re more trouble than not. It’s his decision to decide and I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

     “Thank you, Jacob.” And she really was. “But from what I’ve seen in school and work, men tend to stay away from the weird, closed-off lunatic.”

     “First, they just haven’t made the effort to get to know you. And second, there’s a school? Like for wizards?”

     “Why of course.” Queenie walked over with a bright smile that she always had. “Ilvermorny is by far the best wizarding school in the world.” Larissa wasn’t so sure how confident she was about that statement as she was an outcast for most of her time there.

     “No, I believe Hogwarts is the best.” Newt rebuttaled with a clear smirk as his eyes flickered in mischief and delight of his former school. But the light mood was ruined when thundering claps exploded from the thunderbird as it cried danger. “Danger.” Everyone stared up in fear and wonder at the great beast. “He says there’s danger.”

 

     “Uh, what was that?” Jacob’s mouth was wide open in shock as the giant cloud of dark magic tore through New York.

     “An obscurial. When a young witch or wizard’s magic is suppressed so much due to fear of persecution that a parasitic dark magical force forms.” Tina explained. “There hasn’t been one for centuries.”

     “I met on in Africa three months ago.” Newt corrected. “She was 8. There hasn’t been a report of any living past the age of 10.”

     “You mean a child is the one terrorizing New York?” The four wizards glanced at each other.

     Handing off his creatures to Larissa, he took out a journal. “I’m sure you know how but this is everything about how to take care of my creatures. Keep them safe, will you?”

     “Newt, you can’t be--” She didn’t get to finish before he apparated away. “That idiotic fool. Take these. And this.” She handed everything to Jacob, even her locket. “Protect them.” Letting the familiar pull, she walked out of apparation gracefully and immediately hid behind an upturned car, Tina appearing behind her almost immediately.

     “It’s the Second Salem boy! He’s the Obscurial!” Newt called over all the noise when he noticed them.

     “But he’s not a child!” Tina replied peeking at the great destructive mass. Graves stood before it trying to regain his trust.

     “His powers must be so great it allowed him to stay alive for this long!”

     Glancing at the Obscurial and Graves and then back to Tina, Larissa sighed. “Newt.” She waited for him to notice and look over. “Save him.” Stepping out, Tina right behind, she walked out to Graves. “Mr.Graves!” Flicking her wand, a bright light beam shot towards him, easily deflected.

     “Miss Massey. Tina. Such nuisances.” The two witches shot spell after spell as he walked towards them easily deflecting each spell. “When will you ever learn to stay down?” Larissa noticed his hand coming out to reach for something and shot her wandless hand out as well.

     “Unfortunately, I don’t think I ever will.” She replied, satisfied with his shocked wide-eyes as she stopped his magic from throwing a car towards them. “It seems you’re not the only one who can perform wandless magic. And it’s not as strong as I thought you would be. I’m highly disappointed.” With a hard look, she flung the car towards him, causing him to miss Tina casting to arrest him, rendering immobile.

     “They won’t believe you. They only see you as a criminal.” She could already hear the pop of apparating Aurors around her, their clicked steps coming closer.

     “You’re right. They probably won’t. But what if I did this?” She pointed her wand, a goldish light at the tip, “Revelio.” Dark hair turned blonde, broad features became sharper. “Nice to meet you, Mr.Grindelwald. Now who believe’s who?” She whispered before facing the Madam President. “Ma’am.”

     “Miss Massey, Miss Goldstein. Your service to the Congress will be noted. Mr.Grindelwald.” The two let her pass to face the rising dark leader.

     “Do you think you can hold me?” He hissed but glared more at Larissa than anyone else.

     “We will do your damn best. Take him away.” Two aurors shoved the prisoner up to his feet. “Now, we must contain the obscurial.”

     “Wait, Madam President.” Larissa called out. “Must we kill the boy?”

     “He has killed a No-Maj and threatened the secrecy of our society, bringing war to our doorstep. We can not let this boy go without consequence.”

     “But he’s just a boy. He didn’t know better to control it. No one can control it.”

     “I’m sorry, Miss Massey. But this is how it is done.” The Madam President and her Aurors apparated away.

     “Tina, you helped the boy correct?” Larissa stared at the place where the obscurial was. “Talk to him. You’ll be able to calm him down.” Tina nodded and apparated.

     “Lori?” She took a deep breath as Queenie and Jacob came up to her.

     “Let’s go. We don’t want to miss anything.” Grabbing the two she apparated right outside the barrier. Muttering a few words, a bubble formed around the three. “Stay close.” And she stepped forward, through the barrier safely. The flashes of newspapers, the shouts of the No-Majs died down as they entered the barrier. “Come on.” Running down the stairs, they noticed the auror’s surrounding Newt and Tina and they tried to protect the human Credence. Pushing her way forward, she pulled a shield right in time to stop the spells from hitting the trio.

     “Miss Massey, step away.”

     She shook her head. “I’m sorry, Madam President. But I can’t let you do this.”

     “This is a matter of war, Miss Massey. Do you not understand? The No-Majs are scared and soon they will attack.”

     “And what will killing this boy who didn’t even have control of the Obscurus do? It won’t stop the war from coming. It’ll just add another person’s blood to our kind.”

     “Than what do you suggest? We can not have him unchecked.”

     “Let me take him in. I have the necessary resources and skill to help him.”

     She didn’t think the Madam President would agree, she for sure thought she was a dead man. “Larissa, what are you thinking?” Newt whispered.

     “I can’t let another innocent boy be persecuted for something he had no control over.”

     “That’s right. Your little brother is a werewolf, is he not?”

     Larissa tensed but nodded once. “That is correct, Madam President.”

     “Where is he? Bring him here.”

     Confused and protective but not wanting to tip the fragile balance of the situation, she reached for her locket, Queenie stepping up and setting it in her palm. “Engorgio.” The locket expanded before she knocked. “Percival, come out now. It’s safe.” _I hope_. The latch opened and slowly a boy just 18 stepped out and stared at the mass of Aurors around them.

     “Sis? What is going on?” But when he looked over, her face was masked cold. Staring straight at the Madam President.

     “Your name is Percival, is that correct?” He nodded still confused. “How well would you say Miss Massey provides for your specific circumstance?”

     “Wha--? I--Umm--” This time she gave him an encouraging smile and he relaxed a little to the warm hand on the small of his back. “She taught herself how to perfect the Wolfsbane potion when she was a third year and designed a special room when fullmoons get too much for me. She taught me how to control my magic and how to take care of creatures of all sizes. She’s the one who patiently taught me how to be human and care for all life when no one else would. If she wasn’t my sister, I don’t think I would’ve survived this long.” By the end, Larissa couldn’t help the blush on her face as he praised her with no restraint.

     The Madam President assessed the ex-Auror in front of her for a long minute before speaking. “I expect him here for monthly checks during the first three years. Afterwards yearly for seven. If he causes trouble one more time, you will be penalized as well. Do I make myself clear, Miss Massey?”

     “Of course, Madam President.” She bowed.

     “But there is still the issue of our exposure. We can’t possible obliviate a whole city.”

     And right on cue, Newt spoke up. “Actually I think you can.” Setting his suitcase down, he opened it, a vial filled with blue liquid in his hand. She knew exactly what he was doing and for once agreed with the Brit. The majesty of the Thunderbird never ceased to amaze her just as it stunned everyone behind them. “I was meaning to wait until we got to Arizona but it seems you’re needed here.” She could hear the tears that threatened to fall in Newt’s voice. Letting go of creatures was always so hard. “I’m going to miss you, Frank.” As Percival gripped her hand, trying to hold back his own tears (he was always so empathetic to other’s feelings) she smiled at the scene before her. Newt giving his dear friend one last nuzzle and gentle rub. “You know what you have to do.” With one last look, Newt threw the vial in the air just to be caught by Frank as he soared into the sky. As rain fell throughout New York, people were blinking into the rain and waking up with no memory of how they got there. “That venom has very potent obliviate properties. No one will remember a thing.”

     “We owe you a great debt, Mr.Scamander.” Newt nodded to her. “Now get that case and locket out of my city. And I expect you in a month exactly.”

     “Of course.” They waited until everyone was gone before she addressed the shy, deprived boy. “I'm sorry if this is not exactly what you wanted, Credence.”

     “Who is Credence?” Percival looked confused but a look of understand came when he saw the boy hunched into himself behind Tina. “Oh, hello. My name is Percival. It's a pleasure to meet you, Credence.” The poor boy didn't know what to do with the hand outstretched towards him. “Will you be staying with us?”

     “Am I allowed to?” He whispered still unsure who to trust.

     “Of course. Though we can't exactly keep the obscurus within you.” Larissa thought mostly to herself.

     “We can try to separate it from him. But he won't be able to perform magic any bigger than lifting small objects.” Newt suggested.

     “Is it bad? The thing I have inside me.” Credence asked.

     Glancing at Newt, Larissa responded. “What you have inside of you is called an Obscurus. It is the manifestation of your fear of persecution in the form of a dark parasitic magical force.”

     “So it's killing me right now?”

     “You could say that.” She sighed and laid a supportive hand on his shoulder. “Look, Whatever you choose to do, I’ll do my best to accommodate to your circumstances. But know that even if we manage to separate the Obscurus, you may still have a chance of not making it.” The poor boy looked at her with mixed feelings of fear, excitement, and hope.


	4. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting Credence some much needed love

“A-are you certain you want to do this?” Newt fiddled with his wand as he shifted on his feet. They were in one of the rehabilitation chambers in Larissa’s locket as it was the closest thing to an isolation room they could get.

“Once we start, we can’t stop.” Larissa assessed the nervous boy, twitching into himself. He nodded a little. “Credence, we need a verbal ‘yes’ or we won’t do anything. Are you sure, darling?” She softened her tone to match that of when she talked to the younger rescued creatures.

“I’m sure.” He whispered.

“Newt? Are _you_ good?” She glanced at the man next to her. He was probably just as nervous.

“Wha--uhhh, yes.” That wasn’t too convincing but whatever. Poising their wands, on Newt’s mark, they recited the incantation. At first nothing happened then Credence started to feel a pull in his chest. It hurt so much, like his heart was being gouged out. It hurt so much. His screams filled the room but the two didn’t break from their concentration. They couldn’t or it would without a doubt backfire and kill him. They had to focus on the dark tendrils trying to cling onto what was left of his magical core. A black cloud formed above the boy, violently thrashing against the magical barrier around it. It felt like there was no end. The Obscurus continued to pore out even as Credence fainted in pain. This was not good, not good at all. But thankfully, the obscurus was successfully separated and as Newt secured it, Larissa slide next to the boy.

“Come on, be alive.” She felt his neck for a pulse and for a moment she thought they messed up but she felt the faint pulse of his weak heartbeat. Picking him up easily, she bolted out of the room. “Percy, get a room ready. We need water, Vitamix, and Invigoration.” She ran to the house, Percy already runner faster than her. Settling the barely breathing boy, she prayed she knew enough to keep him alive.

 

Even with a worried mind, Newt finished concealing the obscurus in the magical field and locked the room before running to the house. “Is he all right?” He threw open the door, earning a glare from Larissa.

“He’ll live but I fear he’s going to be weak for a couple of days before his core is used to being without that parasite. We’ll have to watch him carefully.” She sighed and nodded to Percy where he was dabbing a warm cloth against the freezing boy. He had taken the younger boy under his wing and she could tell they were going to have a wonderful friendship, if not more.

“Is there anything I can do to help? I--” She pushed him out of the room and quietly shut the door.

“You can help me with dinner and then finish that manuscript of yours.” Letting him walk for himself, she started for the kitchen. “Chop half of those over there for the Wolves and a quarter for the griffin.” She quickly created bucket after bowl after bucket of food for the creatures, not stopping until everything was in a wheelbarrow. With a sharp whistle, she waited with the meat Newt chopped in one hand. The barks and growls of battle wolves grew louder before three the size of a two story house came up to her, nudging her for attention, making her chuckle. “Settle down, loves. Here you go.” She tossed piece after piece and each one was skillfully caught by the pups until they were satisfied. As Newt helped her feed the others, he couldn’t help the glances he sent her whenever he got distracted by her laugh or just because his eyes gravitated towards her. Was this how she felt when he was surrounded by his creatures? Because he knew they both shared the same love for beasts. “Hey! Stop staring and feed Elizabeth.” He jolted out of his thoughts at her voice. “She’s about to eat your hand as well.” Looking back at the Griffin he was just about to feed, she definitely just wanted to bit his whole hand off to get to her food.

“Sorry. Sorry. Here you go.” The griffin made a satisfied chirp as it caught the pieces of meat from the air. He sighed. He needed to get all these feelings organized or he might just do something completely crazy.

“Um, Newt?” He whipped his body behind and for once she chuckled at him as he almost tripped on his own feet. “Woah, can’t have you hitting your head.” Her hand on his arm felt warm and he felt his face burning in embarrassment. “I just wanted to say thank you. For offering your home for my brother and I and Credence until I can figure something out for us.”

“Oh, no. There’s much too much room here for just me anyways. My mum seemed to have bought the whole complex for me.” He scratched his head shyly.

“Still, I want to thank you. Not many like have a werewolf and ex-obscurus in their home. Plus all these creatures.” She gestured to the beasts roaming around, playing, fighting, cohabitating. “We really appreciate it.” He wasn’t expecting the light peck on his cheek before her attention was taken by the Golden Snidgets took her attention. Oh, Merlin. He was really in deep.

 

Credence felt there was a soreness that ran deep like it was in the depths of his core, his soul. Groaning as he tried to get up, he felt weak and his arm felt like jello. “Whoa there. Here, let me help.” The tired, sore boy looked up and blushed as the concerned and devilishly handsome boy was right there inches from him. Percival must have noticed the blush as he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. “A little warm but not dangerous, yet.” The older man’s hands were warm and held a hidden strength as he helped the stunned Credence to sit up. “Here, this’ll help.” Credence couldn’t think properly, not only because of the dull pain and headache, but with a young man helping him drink the disgusting medicine, he thought his face would be in a constant flush. “You should feel a little better now. It’s called a Pepper-up Potion. My sister tried to make it taste better but it always backfired so sorry for the taste.”

“It--” He coughed trying to get his words out. “It’s fine.” And in fact, he did feel better. Finally looking around, he noticed he was in the biggest bedroom he’d ever been in but anything is much bigger than his little closet. “Where am I?”

“Oh, this is Newt’s guest bedroom. In London actually.” His eyes bulged. How did he get from New York to London? “You’ve been asleep for a whole week actually. I was--we were afraid you wouldn’t make it. Though having something almost completely attached to your magical core can be lethal.” His nervous laugh was overshadowed by the deep wound of worry and distress and the tears threatening to fall.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. No, you did your best staying alive.” For the first time in his life, Credence heard a genuine compliment on what he did. “I’m just glad you’re awake now.”

A soft knock drew the two boys away, when did they get so close? A woman, dark chocolate hair falling from a messy, haphazard bun, walked in with immeasurable power and grace in her stride but it wasn’t intimidating, just comforting like a protective blanket. “You’re awake, good. How are you feeling?”

“Numb? I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.” His thumbs wrestled with each other as he couldn’t look them in the eye.

“Credence? Can you look at me?” Was this was a loving mother sounded like? He couldn’t stop his eyes from slowly looking up to her as she sat next to him and placed a warm hand on his cheek. “I don’t know who told you, you are not worth the time or effort of anyone. But for me, you are worth every moment of worry and concern because you are a life who deserves all the love in the world. You caused no trouble to me but helped me in a way. Gave my brother someone to talk to and be friends with other than my creatures. So thank you. Now get some rest after eating this. Percy, make sure he eats at least half of it.” Percy nodded and took the tray. “And if you need anything, Credence, don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll be downstairs helping Newt finish his manuscript.”

“She’s incredible, isn’t she?” Credence didn’t even realize he was frozen, staring at the door where she just disappeared behind. Looking over to his new friend(?), Percival had a proud, gleeful toothy grin. “Lori’s the one who taught me everything I know and she’s like both the world’s best sister and mom all in one.” Credence couldn’t help to agree. But he was more captivating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to add more chapter to some of my works since I have stuff written but not posted... oops...
> 
> Well, hope you still enjoy this story even with the delay of updates :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP  
> Just when she was warming up to him...

“Will you quit it, Newt?” She glared at the overgrown _boy_ swinging his legs against the table he was sitting on as she tried to brew an antidote to Manticore Venom. She knew she had been down here for most of the day but didn’t he have things to do?

“Oh, sorry.” He stilled for a mere minute before he started to play with the things next to him, like the vial of salamander blood. And while it wasn’t hard to obtain if he accidentally dropped it, it still was a hassle.

She sighed and closed the lid of the cauldron. “Please put that down. Why are you being such an attention seeking child today?” She leaned against the other side of her work table, right in front of him.

“I don’t know what you mean?” He looked utterly confused and she realized he didn’t even understand how his behavior seemed to others.

“I figured.” She sighed. Pushing off the table, she ruffled his already messy hair and canceled the timer right before it went off. “Why don’t you see if the boys want anything specific to eat and I’ll be right up to help once I’m done storing this. It’ll take ten minutes max.” She smiled softer at him, not realizing the way the low light she had for the specifics of the potion hit her face just perfectly, taking his breath away for a moment.

After a moment as they just looked at each other, one utterly stunned and the other slightly confused and amused, he shook himself out of it. “Right, okay. Ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes and I’ll be up.” She gave him one last smile and went back to work adding the last bit of ingredients and such. So focused she didn’t notice him glancing as he went up the stairs. But she did finish quickly with time to clean herself up before she walked into the kitchen with a new shirt. Retying her wavy black hair into a bun, she leaned over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. “Shepard’s pie?”

“GahH!!” She quickly stepped back in shock before she was accidentally stabbed in the face by his flailing arms that were still holding a knife.

“By Merlin, do _not_ swing a knife around like that.” She slowly pushed the blade away from her face and back towards the cutting board.

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t hu-hurt you, right? Are you hurt?” And yet again as he was distracted and flustered he forgot about the knife in his hand and once again almost cut her face.

“Holy--okay, I’m taking this from you right now.” She carefully relieved him of the knife and rolled her eyes at his pitiful puppy eyes. “Oh, stop that.” She shoved him to the side and started to finish his cutting job. “You didn’t hurt me, Newt. So please do calm down. I’m perfectly fine.” He whined slightly and she squeezed his hand for a moment as she levitated the cut vegetables into the pot. “Come on, Newt. It was my fault for surprising you like that when I know you get lost in your own little world.”

“But still--I’m an awful person.” He ducked his head, not letting go of her hand just yet. Which made magic so convenient.

“You’re not an awful person. You’re brilliant and too kind of this world. Please tell me you’re not crying. I honestly won’t see you differently if you did but I don’t have time to comfort you and finish dinner.” She sighed dramatically, earning a chuckle.

“I’m not going to cry. And I thought I was making dinner and you were helping.” At least he had his signature boyish grin on his face now.

“That was until you tried to cut my face with a knife.”

“Hey! You took the blame for that.”

“Doesn’t mean you still didn’t do it, Fido.” Ever since Larissa found out about his middle names, especially the one more commonly given to puppies, she took to the habit of calling him that when she was teasing him.

“I should’ve never told you my middle name.”

“Aww, is wittle Fido embarrassed?” She laughed at the bright blush on his face.

“Sod off, Lori.” He pushed her away and she let him, leaning against the counter instead, still laughing.

But the light-heartedness in the kitchen tampered when a knock sounded from the front door. “Were you expecting anyone?” She cast a Tempus and it glowed 7:46 pm. Newt shook his head. “Hold on.” She wasn’t sure if she should be worried it was someone out to get her wards or just a visitor. Opening the door, she was faced with a distressed woman, the same woman Newt kept a picture of in his workshop. He rarely talked about Leta Lestrange but one late night next to the fireplace, after she told him about the Common Welsh Green and how she got to Ilvermorny, he spoke of Leta Lestrange in hushed, vacant tones. Clearly thinking it was Newt, the woman turned to her with fake pleading eyes but shut her face of emotion when she saw it wasn’t him.

“I thought Newt Scamander lived here.” Her voice was annoy, the kind that saw everyone as lower and not as significant.

“He does.” She curtly replied, not moving an inch.

The woman’s brow rose like she was watching a slightly interest pest. “Well, are you not letting me in?”

“Hold on for a moment,” Larissa replied as she checked the time and looked behind her. She was in no rush at all. “You probably want to manipulate Scamander into doing your bidding again, don’t you?” The other woman’s eyes went dark and hard. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you in. But hurt that man in any way and I will make certain your life is a living hell.” Her voice sounded like it could freeze hell with a single word but a pleasant, welcoming smile formed as soon as she saw discomfort in Lestrange’s eyes. “Anyways, we were about to have dinner. Will you join us?” She motioned for the women to follow but made no move to help bring her things in. “Newt! You have a guest.”

He poked his head out and she felt a spurt of jealousy when a face of recognition and curious excitement formed on his face. “Leta? What are you doing here?” Leaving them to reunite, Larissa examined the perfectly finished shepherd's pie and while for the four of them it was enough, with another person they might need a little more. Though she didn’t like using magic while cooking, thinking it too something out of the flavor, she quickly whipped up a peach strudel.

“Boys! Dinner!” She called down the open locket. At her voice, her creatures called her and she sighed. “Happens every time.” Climbing down, she was immediately greeted by the Kappa who grew and learned how to better control its fluid secretion. “Hello there. Where’s Percy and Credence?” Letting the shelled creature lead her, she thought of the woman upstairs without a doubt already reeling him with her charm. On one hand, she hated it and wanted that woman out of his life, especially with their past in retrospect, but it was his decision and other than being a temporary roommate and friend, she had no claim on him. Which reminded her, she needs to actually start looking for a place now that her job at a per-order brewery was providing enough revenue.

“Sis, give us one more minute. I think Cred can get the leviosa this time.” The two were concentrating on the feather on a crate between them.

“Take your time.” She replied and wandered around to the others. She was finishing getting the baby Norwegian Ridgeback to sleep. Leading the two clearly excited boys back upstairs, she could only imagine he succeeded. At least they were courteous enough to not say anything until the door to the creatures was shut and locked.

“He did it! Cred finally did it. Took you long enough buddy.” She chuckled as Credence tried to escape the headlock and offending hand.

“That’s brilliant, Credence. I’m very proud of you.” She hugged him right as they got to the attic, aka the stairs back outside. “Also, Newt’s Hogwarts friend is over for dinner, just to let you guys know.”

“You don’t like her very much, do you?” Percival noted the slight coldness of her voice as she spoke of this friend.

Walking up the stairs, her eye twitched at the obviously fake woman’s laugh. “I have a strong opinion of this woman but I will not voice it as it is Newt’s life and not mine to intrude on.”

“You really hate her.” Credence whispered as they got to the set dinner table, a chair already next to Newt’s usual place and across from her’s.

“Your observation skills are stunning.” At least Credence was to the point where he was comfortable talking back and making jokes. She chuckled at his sarcastic bow. “Merlin, you are a charmer.” Walking to the sitting room, she had to pause how close Lestrange was to Newt and the hand on his knee. “I’m sorry to intrude but the boys want to start eating. If you would join us as well.” She didn’t wait for either of them to say anything and missed the confused knitting of Newt’s brows at her retreating back.

“You could try to be less obvious, sis,” Percival whispered.

“Would you like one or two helping, Percy?” She completely ignored his little comment other than the well-placed kick to the shin. Dinner was interesting. It was like the table was separated into two, Larissa, Percival, and Credence on one side and Newt and Lestrange at the other. It didn’t help as the three tried to engage Newt into their conversation, Lestrange would pull his attention with a well-placed story of their time in Hogwarts. It was slightly annoying but Newt seemed happy so she just took a few centering breaths and gripped her utensils a bit harder. Frustrated and just wanting to not see his complete obliviousness of Lestrange’s manipulations, Larissa excused her from the table. “I must be getting to bed. Percy, Credence would you mind making sure they’re settled for the night?”

“Of course.” She didn’t pay attention to the concerned frown on Newt’s face in fear of cracking nor the amused triumph in Lestrange’s eyes in fear of cursing her to the next timeline.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larissa's trying her best to be friendly. And that can get tiring.

Every morning after she checked on her creatures and finished feeding them, she usually went out of the locket and actually went to the apartment kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, Newt just finishing his rounds and the boys waking up. But the next morning and the morning after that, and basically every morning Lestrange was there, Larissa stayed in the house in the locket and only reappeared to go on her daily run and to sleep. Not that anyone really notice. But she did start to get some questioning looks from her brother. Credence noticed soon after his best friend, three days into her stay. It wasn’t until 5 days of shutting herself with her creatures did Newt even realize her absence. Getting ready for her hour-run, she went for a long drink like she always did. “Lori? There you are.”

She paused as she drank the last sip before she placed the cup in the sink and faced him, Lestrange watched like a hawk behind him. “Where else would I be?”

“Well, I thought--You weren’t in your room or downstairs.” She stared at him without changing her expression, much like her cold attitude she had towards him when they first met.

“I was getting ready for my run.” She simply said.

“Umm, right.” He shifted on his feet, scratching his head.

“Look, I--” She was about to apologize for not being around lately but a quick piercing call came from the sitting room, taking his attention away.

“NEWT! What is this?” Lestrange came up behind him holding the book Larissa got for Newt’s christmas present about potential potion ingredients from creatures and their uses.

“Oh! That’s _the_ original journal of--” Larissa sighed to herself before walking past the pair, ready to ignore them and her clenched chest. “Wait, where are you going?”

She was just about to walk out when she was stopped. “I’ll be back in an hour.” She responded simply before closing the door behind her.

Rosy cheeked from the sharp February winds, Larissa rubbed her hands together and she bounded up the stairs to the door. A pair of laughing and good cheer made her pause right before she opened the door. Reprimanding herself, she opened the door and muttered a quick “I’m back” not that anyone seemed to really notice, until she past the sitting room to go upstairs for a shower.

“Oh, Lori! Come join us.” She suppressed a cringe at the nickname that fell from the vile woman’s lips. All she wanted to do was take a shower and get on with some of the letters she had to respond to. But she had to be polite, for Newt’s sake. “We were just talking about how wonderful of a Chaser he was. Can you believe it? Little scrawny Newt Scamander as a Chaser.” He chuckled at her little joke but Larissa found nothing funny and just sat there wishing she could just leave. “Did you play, Lori?”

And Newt looked so intrigued, she couldn’t just change the subject to divert the attention. “I was a Seeker for a while.”

“Oh really?” Newt hummed in thought. “No wonder your reflexes are so good. And not to mention your attention to detail.”

“I wasn’t that good at it.” She mumbled but slightly blushed at the complements.

“What made you to stop playing?” Lestrange asked seemingly innocently but nothing was innocent with her, Larissa found.

“Things came up that were more important.” Things she didn’t want to talk about. “I should take a shower. Excuse me.” She left before they could say anything else.

Waking up before the crack of dawn a week later, the first day of work since Lestrange invited herself in, she swore everything was an unpleasant dream. She knew she was stressing herself out too much and put too much work on herself unnecessarily but she didn’t want to see them or feel what she felt. Dressed and ready for work, she went down to the kitchen for her morning tea like usual before she left but froze at the scene before her. There was Newt and Lestrange talking in hushed whispers, huddled near the steaming kettle. What was worse was the mug Lestrange was using was the one she usually used every morning. She felt a weird pull to her gut but she ignored it. Swearing it was not going to affect her, she walked up to the mug cabinet and pulled a random one. “Excuse me.” She muttered, grabbing the kettle and moving to the side to make her tea in peace. But apparently the world not only wanted her to wake up to a scene like this but also have someone talk to her before 8 am hit.

“Oh, Larissa. You’re awake.”

“Like I always am at this ungodly hour, _Newt_.” She slightly growled but who could blame her. She had no tea, a disgusting woman 5 feet from her, it was 5 in the morning.

“Are you always like this? That’s quite unpleasant.” Lestrange had to audacity to even speak a single sound.

“So is hearing someone’s voice before the crack of dawn. Which is why I generally don’t allow people to talk to me in the morning.” She roughly dumped the used tea leaves into a separate cup. “Now kindly stop talking to me.” Grabbing her mug, Larissa walked to her locket for her morning rounds before work. Percy and Credence will take care of them while she was gone so just seeing their sleeping faces was enough to slightly brighten her mood. Petting a few to relax them, she finished her tea and went back up for work. She ignored the looks she got but sighed right before she left the house. “Lulu, please get off. I can’t take you to work.” The demiguise made a sad noise that broke her heart as it appeared on her back. Hugging her, Larissa sighed. “I wish I could take you too, but it’s too dangerous, love. Please go back inside for me. I’ll read with you when I get back.” She nuzzled the demiguise for a moment before noticing Newt had walked up to her. “Could you take her back?” He nodded and let Lulu sadly climb onto his back instead. “Also, don’t let her near my creatures. I just don’t like strangers near them.” She explained with a tired smile. “Sorry for my behaviour this morning and have a wonderful day, Newt.” Squeezing his hand once before petting Lulu one last time, she left for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this. Honestly, I forgot that I had stuff written but didn't post it. So here it is. And I think I'm ending this one after the next chapter (unless I think of something else later).


	7. Chapter 7

Work dragged on, one of the interns spilling a whole batch of Mandrake Restorative Draught, someone wrote an order wrong and she had to remake three whole potions. Her boss sent her down to the lab for experimental brewing and had her hair accidently turned seafoam green, which didn’t look bad but she didn’t want it. By the time she got home, she felt tired to the bone and just wanted to sleep. Maybe the Battle Wolf triplets will let her sleep with them. Going down to her creatures, she was perplexed why the lock of the house door was open, Percy and Credence never left it open. And then she understood why and the distressed hisses of the baby Ridgeback was not any better. “Step the fuck back or I will obliterate you both.” She growled, slowly circling the stunned Newt and unamused Lestrange.

“Lori, you’re home. I--”

“Don’t fucking talk to me right now, Scamander. I asked only one favor of you since this manipulative bitch came here and you broke it within the day.” She hissed, finally between the two and her baby dragon. Credence and Percival ran up from the side and stood stock still at the scene. “I gave you my trust to protect something _extremely_ important to me and you _fucking_ broke it. I must be a fucking fool.”

“Lori, she wasn’t going to hurt them, she just--”

“It doesn’t matter when they are clearly in more distress than they usually are. Open your eyes, Scamander! They fear her and I goddamn trust my creatures more than I trust you right now. So get out before I do something I will probably regret.” She knew she was being irrational but she was tired, sick of everyone, and just wanted the company of her creatures and maybe the boys. Seeing Leta Lestrange near her creatures was _not_ what she wanted right now.

“Lori, please. I’m--”

“Get. Out. Scamander.” She growled at the panicked ginger.

“Come on, Newt. It’s clear she doesn’t want you.” And oh did that hurt, Lestrange warping her emotions. But she couldn’t. If she acted on this wave of negativity, she was going to regret it.

It wasn’t until the two disappeared did she drop her wand and collapse on the ground. She was so tired and frustrated. “Sis!” “Lori!” The two quickly knelt by her side.

“I’ll be fine. I just need some sleep and I’ll apologize to him in the morning.” She somehow kept her words steady but when she tried to get up, her legs failed her and Percy caught her before she completely fell to the ground.

“You are not okay, you’re burning.” She did feel a bit warm. “You need to get to bed.” Credence stayed to calm the young dragon down.

“No, Battle wolves.” She muttered, forcing her legs to walk towards their bed area. As if they smelled her weakness, the three bounded up to her and sniffed her with concerned whining. Letting them carry her to their sleeping area, they curled around her like a protective barrier as she cuddled into the thick white fur of the runt. Larissa immediately fell asleep the moment her head hit its fur.

Percy and Credence looked at each other in concern and distress. “Is she going to be okay?”

“I hope so.” Percy went over to grab her wand and levitate a blanket around her. “I’ve only seen her like this once before. It was after Ragnos died protecting us. Before we were forced into Ilvermorny.” The two collected some pepper up, honey camomile tea, and a special draught Larissa made for fevers when she was bored. Going upstairs, they quickly went to the kitchen to start up a light soup.

“Does she hate me?” The quiet nervous voice at the doorway startled them but they relaxed when they realized it was Newt, a dejected, miserable Newt, but Newt nonetheless.

“She doesn’t hate you, Newt. Just highly disappointed probably.” Percival shrugged. Just because he liked Newt didn’t mean he would let the Magizoologist go for breaking his sister’s trust. “But you probably want to give her space and time to come to you. Also, she probably doesn’t want to get you sick as well.”

“Wait, she’s sick? Is she alright? Is there anything I can do for her?” The two young men looked at each other and then the man desperate to help in any way.

“Why don’t you get her to eat this and at the very least drink these two draughts? We’ll let you know when we’re done here.” Percy shooed the ginger away and wondered for a moment where the woman was.

 

After he realized his mistake, Newt regretted everything he did. In his excitement, he lead Leta so casually down to her sacred place and he was a fool. A fool for not seeing how much trust she put in him just to let him go down on his own and protect them. A fool for not seeing Leta didn’t actually care about what he was talking about. He was a fool and now he was paying for it. He felt miserable and like his heart was violently tearing apart. He never meant to hurt her but the pure rage and betrayal in her voice made it clear he did. As he waited for the boys to finish the soup, he fiddled with his fingers, his stomach churning so much he wanted to throw up. He even sent Leta away after he realized how manipulative and exactly the same she was as before.

“Newt?” His head shot up at his name. Credence handed him a tray of everything for her. And she had done such a splendid job bringing Credence to what he is now, back straight, head tall, more confident in his own skin. “She’s sleeping with the Battle Wolves. Be careful please.” Newt nodded and made his way down. He didn’t deserve to be her friend. But she was realizing just how selfish he was regarding the other creature lover.

The creatures eyed him with slight distrustful eyes as they had heard or witnessed the anger their caretaker sent him and it made him want to cry. But he bore the weight and continued on. To where the Battle Wolves were growling threateningly at him. “I’m sorry for everything. Please, I just want to make it up to her.” He bared his throat at them and after a while they relented and let him through. There in the fluffy stomach of the runt of the three was a sleeping Larissa. Her brow was scrunched up in a frown and she was sweating. Gently dabbing her forehead, he marveled at how he could ever betray her so easily. “I’m so sorry, Larissa. I really am.” He whispered as he changed the warm rag. “Please get better so I can tell you how sorry I am, how much I need you in my life.”

He froze as she shifted closer to him but didn’t wake. Her hand gripped his shirt. “I’m sorry.” A muttered word fell from her lips but she didn’t show any signs of waking up. “Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.” Her dream words broke his heart and he gently tucked her head under his shoulder, allowing her to lay on him.

“I’ll never leave you, Larissa. I will never.” When Percival and Credence went down to check on them, they grinned at each other when they saw the two peacefully sleeping in each other’s embrace.

 

Something nudged her side, trying to wake her up. “Go away.” She shooed and pressed closer into her pillow. But instead of fluffy, squishiness, her face was met with a hard warmth. Eyes wide open, she bolted up and started down at a drowsy Newt, looking like an adorable child with his messy hair and rubbing his eyes with his fists. And then her fever dizziness hit and she fell forward into his chest. “Ow.”

“Larissa?” His voice was even more accented in his half-awake state but he immediately became alert to her distress. “Are you okay? Here.” She eyed the vial and vaguely knew it was pepperup. She downed in one quick gulp, never liking the taste. “Feel better?”

She sighed when she didn’t feel like her head was pounding and her face was going to explode. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Of course.” She sighed and laid back against the battle wolf already exhausted.

That was when she noticed Newt fidgeting, nervous about something. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok-- Wait, what?” He stared at her like she was crazy.

“Umm, I’m apologizing as a response to acting like an arsehole.” She looked back like she didn’t understand what he was saying.

“No, no, no. I should be the one apologizing.” He quickly said, looking down at his hands. “I’m the one who was a oblivious fool and betrayed your trust.”

Ah, that’s way he was nervous. Laying a hand on his fidgeting hands, she waited for him to look up. “Newt, you are forgiven. Yes, I don’t like how you let her down here but I was being rash to say I would obliterate the both of you. We both acted in ways we shouldn’t have and maybe it could’ve been avoided but it happened. This all doesn’t mean I don’t want you in my life anymore. You are a wonderful friend and I love you more than you probably think.” She shyly said.

She stared at him waiting for a response. As his hand slowly rested on her cheek, she leaned slightly into his warm palm. “May I kiss you?”

“You may.” His lips were perfect. And her heart fluttered as he curled his arm around her waist to bring her onto his lap. God, he was perfect. She pulled away, his lips chasing just for a moment, making her chuckle. “I don’t want you to get sick, sweetheart. I already have enough children to deal with.”

“I’m not a child.” He muttered but relented. “Are you hungry?” And right on cue, her stomach growled.

“Extremely.” She laughed into his shoulder. This was going to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end may be abrupt but let me know how it feels. I kind of just ended it because this was the last thing I have pre-written for it with nothing else afterwards.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it so far!  
> Check out my other works if you like my writing :D


End file.
